Hound Walker-CS
The Hound Walker is a large, bipedal mech vehicle used by the Civil Security. The Hound Walker has two large legs, allowing for its movement, and a large, arched compartment that sits on top of the machinery controlling the vehicle's actions, resembling a head. Like the Mobile rO81-CS, the Hound Walker is controlled by a driver. The driver resides in the top head section of the vehicle. This is a very slow vehicle, but it compensates for its lack of agility and speed with armor and firepower. The Hound Walker-CS uses a heavy cannon that fires a strong yellow projectile in semi-automatic fashion. However, any vehicle designed gun will work with the Hound Walker, like any other vehicle. The cannon is equipped onto the vehicle on the exterior, just below the head compartment. This cannon cannot be flipped; when it is turned around, it will face the opposite direction. A Hound Walker cannot be turned around. The direction the vehicle faces is determined in the map placing process. The Hound Walker can however, back up, but at a very slow pace. The legs on this machine move in a very delayed process, most likely because they are large, cumbersome, and difficult to synchronize with the desired vehicle speed. A Walker cannot move very fast, but it can achieve significant jump height. This can be accomplished by crouching the vehicle, and then jumping again; the process can be repeated to achieve greater jump heights. This can be used to overcome the poor speed of the weapon, as moving forward whilst jumping and crouching repeatedly will throw the vehicle forward at high speed. When a Hound Walker is destroyed, it does not explode, unlike many other vehicles. The head of a destroyed Walker slumps over and the driver ejects. It is the only vehicle that when destroyed, disappears, leaving a burnt shell with a cannon left on the ground. Tips & Trivia * You can "Bunny Hop" the Walker, and it's extremely easy to do. To "Bunny Hop", crouch, and then jump up. When you are about to land, hit the crouch button again, then jump once more. Keep on doing this, and you will be "Bunny Hopping". But there is also a disadvantage, due to the impact of the Hound Walker falling from the sky and crashing onto the ground, reducing the health of the Walker, and making it easier to destroy. * It can be used by the Marine during Level 18. * You can kill driver with Defibrillator or Drone Gun and "take over" the walker. Note: this doesn't work on some old versions of the game. * It is the only vehicle that doesn't explode when destroyed. * The Hound Walker can only be faced in one position, it can't be turned around. * AI-controlled Hound Walker will not aim for enemies behind it (based on what direction it is facing) for as long as these enemies are not in vehicles. And even if there is an enemy vehicle behind such a Walker, it can not aim correctly (especially when it's aiming for a Mobile) and will likely miss most of the time. * On Level 38 at the end of the Level, there is a Major Usurpation Soldier armed with a Grenade Launcher driving a Hound Walker. * The cannon of the Hound Walker is among the highest in terms of range of all weapons. This is due to the fact that the pilot of a Hound Walker will have a zoomed-out screen and can hit enemies from a greater range. Gallery Hound_Walker_CCSS.png|Hound Walker-CS shooting Im.jpg|Destroyed Hound Walker will gray out after few seconds Destroyed Hound Walker.png|A Hound Walker right after getting destroyed Houndwalker.png|VoiD version of the Hound Walker 666.PNG|How much health a hound walker has Hound walker.PNG|Hound Walker-CS with Vehicle Cannon Hun.PNG|Hound Walker-CS with Vehicle Rocket Launcher Prreo.PNG|Hound Walker-CS with Vehicle Minigun Iu.PNG|Hound Walker-CS with Vehicle Grenade Launcher Cs.PNG|Hound Walker-CS with CS-Autocannon Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Vehicles Category:Machinery Category:Single Player Category:Civil Security